1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle device which prevents liquid freeze-ups. More specifically, the present invention is a nozzle with an apertured-upstream-of-exit, singularly-mounted, closed tube; which allows complete evacuation of liquids through dual outlets of said nozzle.
2) Prior Art
Instances of incomplete evacuation of liquid from an enclosed area ending in a nozzle, during sub-freezing temperatures causes freezing particles to impede the aperture and thereby inactivate the apparatus for its subsequent re-use.
Currently, the method used to prevent liquid from freezing in nozzles is to allow liquid to constantly stream through the outlet so as the constantly moving liquid does not freeze. No other alternative to this method has been invented because of the availability of various inexpensive liquids; however, this will not remain so forever, so comes the need for the device invented.
A search of the patent field, class 239, subclass 504, disclosed patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,434 and 3,693,882 and 3,693,886; but these do not address the same issue. Each is not designed to specifically evacuate liquid from the enclosure.
No prior art for this invention could be found. No device is known to alleviate or eliminate freezing without the introduction of chemical or electrical; injection or device, respectively.